Superfan
by Emma.S18
Summary: Kara wants to tell Lena her secret. Will she go through with it when her best friend starts to fangirl about National City's superhero?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight I was hanging out with Lena. She's my best friend. I think that today I'll finally tell her about me being Supergirl.

Right now, I'm nervously waiting in front of the brunette's door, waiting for her to let me in.

"Kara!" She smiled widely at me, as she let me into her home. "You will not believe the day I've had," she said as she took my coat.

I think back to the events of the day and smile. "Why don't you tell me then?" I told her.

She was grinning so widely. "I talked to Supergirl today," she said. "She's such a great person," she continued, making me smile. "And just," she sighed, "drop dead gorgeous."

I chuckled, giving her a weird look. "Miss Luther, do you have a crush on our local superhero?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Well, who doesn't?" I could practically see hearts in her eyes as she spoke about me. Well, the other version of me.

I chuckled at her uneasily. "Sorry, I know you wanted to tell me something, but I just needed to get that off my chest. I just like her so much. She's so nice... and loving... and beautiful... and caring... and selfless," she sighed dreamily, before snapping out of it again. "So, tell me. What did you want to talk about?"

I bit my lip, unsure if I should tell her after she just basically declared her love to Supergirl to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I silently debated in my head if I should tell her or not. On one side, I feel guilty about not telling her about this. Supergirl is a big part of who I am and I'm hiding this from her. I say she's my best friend but she doesn't even truly know who I am or where I came from. This side of me has always wanted to be open and honest with her. I trust her to keep my secret and not look at me any differently.

On the other side, I can't tell her. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she's a Luthor, because I know I can trust her. It's just that her adoration for our town's superhero is blocking me. I want her to be friends with Kara, not Supergirl. I'm afraid that her love for Supergirl will overpower her friendship with me and she will forget that I'm not just Supergirl. Besides, I'm afraid that if I tell her now it'll ruin my friendship with her. She might think that I didn't trust her or something and won't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I can't lose her. She's my first real friend. I have Alex and I always will, but she's my sister, so it's not the same thing.

"Kara," Lena pulled me out of my mental debate. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. You're my best friend no matter what." She looked at me hesitantly, before continuing. "If you're in trouble, I can always help you. Or try my best to, at least."

That phrase leaving the brunette's mouth convinced me that I could really tell her. I nodded, showing her I was ready to actually talk. Nervousness kicked in. I couldn't maintain our eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. I was fidgetting with the bottom of my shirt and I cleared my throat. "So," I started. "there is something that you don't know about me. Something important." I rambled. I stood up and paced in front of her before sitting back down beside her. I crossed my knees, only to uncross them a second later. My knee was bouncing up and down when I felt her place her hand on top of it. Her hand lingered there and she raised an eyebrow at me. Her head was tilted to the side, showing her curiosity. I sighed. "I should just come out and say it, right?" I chuckled nervously. I was trying to by myself some time, dreading to see her reaction. For some reason, I could only imagine the worst. _Come on, Kara!_ I mentally scolded myself. _You're Supergirl for Rao's sake. I shouldn't be this afraid of Lena. She's my best friend._

In that moment I sat up straighter, looked Lena right in the eye and said. "Lena, I'm her. I'm Supergirl." I said it with all the confidence in the world, before closing my eyes quickly, avoiding her reaction just a second longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I had anticipated any and every reaction possible. Or so I thought. The reaction I got from Lena was the last thing I'd ever expected her to do. My eyes flew open and I looked at her with wide eyes.

 **Lena Luthor was laughing.**

I don't think I've ever even seen her laugh this hard. She was laughing so hard, there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I looked at her confused. I didn't understand why she was laughing. Did I say or do something funny? I have been on earth for over ten years now, but sometimes, somethings still were really confusing to me. This was no exception.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you laughing?"

She calmed down enough to be able to speak normally. "Kara, darling, you can't be serious." she chuckled. "You're the clumsiest person I've ever met. You couldn't possibly be Supergirl."

I roll my eyes. "Even Supergirl isn't perfect, you know," I told her, an annoyed tone evident in my voice.

She stopped laughing all together. "You don't believe this yourself, Kara, do you? That is completely delusional. You and I both know you're much too clumsy and awkward to be her."

I huffed annoyed. "I can prove it to you," I spoke with confidence. I stood up once more, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the building's rooftop.

"Kara?" She asked slightly scared. "What are we doing here?" Her eyes were wide. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

The only way I could think of to convince her was to show her. The same way I had managed to convince Winn, just after becoming Supergirl. I marched to the edge of the roof, but before I managed to get there Lena had grabbed onto my arm tightly.

"This is completly crazy, Kar. Come on, let me take you home. I'll call Alex on the way there to take care of you."

I pulled my arm free from her grip, ran to the edge of the roof and dove off. I could hear her frightened scream of my name.

Seconds later, I reappeared in front of her, shirt opened to reveal the Supergirl outfit underneath. She looked at me with wide eyes. I could see them rolling to the back of her head and flew towards her just in time to catch her before she could fall. _Great,_ I thought to myself, _now I made my best friend faint._


	4. Chapter 4

I brought Lena back inside and put her down on the cough. I went into her kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When I came back into the living room, I put the glass down on the coffee table, before sitting down and waiting for her to wake up.

My heart was beating faster than normal. I was frightened that I'd ruined my friendship with the brunette, but I couldn't go back now. I stood up and paced around the living room, thinking of all of the possible situations that could occur once Lena woke up.

She might not remember I told her or think that it was all a dream. She could hate me forever for keeping this huge secret from her, not knowing if she could ever trust me again or not. She could only see Supergirl and forget about Kara. She seemed to have a crush on Supergirl, what if that ruins our friendship.

I sighed. Lena is my best friend. She's the only friend, besides my sister, that I've ever had. I really don't want to lose that. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I was trying my hardest not to let them escape, but once the first one rolled down my cheek there was no stopping them anymore.

I felt completely powerless. I was the strongest person on earth and there was still nothing I could do to make this situation better. The frustration I felt made the crying even worse. It had gotten to the point that my supersenses didn't even capture the movement from beside me.

It's only when I felt arms wrap around me that I noticed Lena had woken up. I stood there, as still as I could, not wanting the moment to end. I knew that when the moment would end, we would be back to reality and we'd have to face the consequences of what I'd just revealed to the brunette.

"Come on, Kara," Lena whispered in my ear, "Calm down, please," she practically begged. "I hate seeing you like this." I could hear the pain and sadness in her voice. I tried to take a deep breath, hold the tears in. I just didn't want her to let go. When I felt her loosening her embrace around me, the feeling of safety faded away with it. I silently pulled her closer to me and I guess she understood what I wanted because she tightened her embrace around me once more. "You're not going to lose me, Kara," she reassured me. She pulled away just enough for me to be able to see her face. "You really think I'd be that stupid to mess up my relationship with my only friend?" She teased, ending her statement with a teasing smile and a wink.

I had managed to calm down after that. The worst case scenarios had been pushed away by Lena's comforting words. We seperated and sat facing each other on the couch. "I am upset though that you didn't tell me sooner, but I can understand why you didn't." She looked down at her lap.


End file.
